


Tell me why you exist outside my dreams

by killunary



Category: Bleach, Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Blue Sea was behind it which I also really fuckin love so I just had to give, F/M, MLftS a watch and WHEW!! I'm real tempted to rewatch it like shit was just that, MY LOVE FROM THE STAR!! Fuck like it's been a month or so since I finished, My Love from the Star AU, So Byakuya and Yuzu aren't present in the fic but their relationship with Yu, a little bit after I finished MLftS. I've got so many ideas running through my, and Yoruichi are referenced so I decided to just go ahead and tag the pairings., from start to finish like the same creator who created The L/gend of the, fuckin good. Damn but where's MY M/n Joon??? This killunary au hit me, head for this au like omg writing it all out is gonna be so much fun!!, it and I'm still stuck on it like ugh that's my shit right there!! Had me hooked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:55:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killunary/pseuds/killunary
Summary: Suddenly she wasn’t just a dream anymore.





	Tell me why you exist outside my dreams

**Author's Note:**

> THE WAY YUSHIRO AND YUZU HIT ME OUTTA NOWHERE!! I'm glad they did, though cuz omg they'd be so cute together!! Normally in my author's note I'd have a lot more to say but nothing's hitting me lol. So fuckin ready for txt's comeback like it really can't come soon enough. To all tuning into this fic, I hope y'all enjoy it.:)

Killua opens his eyes, and like always, not even the comforting warmth of his younger sister’s slumbering body on his is enough to dispel his frustration over once again, having a dream he could never hope to understand. He’d kept count of the amount of years he’d been having these reoccurring dreams. 75 years… 75 years had been how long he’d been having them and it was always the same three dreams with the common feature of the dreams being that they all involved the same beautiful, darkskinned woman. He may not be human but he’d still much rather his subconscious not implant within his dreams a naked woman even if said naked woman was extremely beautiful. But what was especially confusing about his dreams was him always being intimate with the woman. In the centuries he’s been here on Earth with Alluka, he’s only interacted with them when absolutely necessary with Alluka’s friendliness and curiosity about humanity being the reason why he comes into contact with the foreign race far more than he’d like to. Humans weren’t just odd but a species simply not worth his time. If only Alluka shared his feelings and maybe then they could live in virtual isolation together like he’s always wanted to.

Hm, maybe those damn dreams would stop in nine months when he could finally leave this godforsaken planet and go someplace else that wasn’t his and Alluka’s home planet but so long as they were together and as far away from home as possible, he’d be okay. They could always try finding Gon’s home planet and stay with him a bit. Apparently, his aunt’s home cooking is really something and well, he’d love to taste it for himself.

He sighs through his nose, not even so much as closing his eyes to simply rest them in fear of seeing the beautiful woman behind his eyelids.

“You’re in a good mood,” Canary says, looking over her shoulder at her aunt. She reaches up to grab a mug from the cabinet, filling it up with coffee before moving toward the kitchen table where her aunt sat.

Yoruichi accepted the cup of coffee with a smile, taking a sip.

Canary gives the purple haired beauty a sly smile. “Mr. Byakuya must be back in a town.”

Yoruichi flicks her smirking niece on the forehead. “Mind your business, little niece.”

Canary giggles, turning away to head back to the stove and continue tending to the pancakes and eggs sizzling on the pans. She’d take that as a yes. Auntie hadn’t denied her claim, after all. Auntie was very understanding about her boyfriend’s extremely busy schedule but that didn’t mean the woman wasn’t prone to missing his company. Hopefully, she wouldn’t bring him over because if so, she’d be sure to clear out of the apartment and take Yushiro with her. Yushiro and Yuzu have been together for a couple of years now and are very much intimate but at least Yushiro has the courtesy to be intimate with her outside of the apartment herself, auntie, and her cousin share unlike auntie, who won’t even keep it down when she’s in her bedroom doing things with Mr. Byakuya she’d rather not think about.

“Good morning!”

Canary smiled, recognizing the cheery voice as Yushiro’s, keeping her back to her cousin and aunt as she says, “Good morning, Yu.”

“Sis, you’re glowing,” Yushiro smiles. “That must mean Mr. Byakuya is back in town.”

Canary giggles at the sound of an “Ow!” coming from her cousin.

Yushiro pouts, rubbing the arm his older sister hit. “Geez, what was that for?”

Yoruichi sniffs in annoyance, bringing her mug of coffee up to her frowning lips. “For not minding your business like that other brat over there.”

Canary returns to the table with two plates full of pancakes and eggs, an aromatic steam wafting up from the food. As she sets the plates down, she says teasingly, “Will you be bringing Mr. Byakuya back to the apartment to…catch up with him? Yushiro and I would like to know ahead of time so we can already be out of the apartment.”

Yushiro chuckles, flinching when his older sibling glares at him.

“Don’t be a smartass,” Yoruichi says, giving her smiling niece a look. “And if you must know, I’ll be spending the evening at his place.”

“Thank god,” Yushiro sighs, cutting into his pancakes. He gives his younger cousin a grateful smile. “Thanks for the breakfast, Canary.”

Canary returns to the table with her own plate. She sighs. “I wish I could we have a movie night, Yu but I’ve gotta study for this big test tomorrow.”

Yushiro pouts. “Guess I’ll have to invite Yuzu over then.”

Yoruichi glances over at the trash leaning against the side of the counter before looking over at Canary. “It’s your turn to take out the trash, Canary.”

Alluka stares up at the building, mouth ajar, her blue eyes sparkling with curiosity. The hotel sure was nice, was so fancy. The richest of the rich must live in there. Closing her mouth, the alien girl walks toward the entrance. Big Brother had always been an expert at locating her and while she knew her time of freedom away from his side would soon come to an end, she decides to take cover in here anyway but mostly because she wants to have a look around at the inside of the huge building.

The elevator doors opened, Canary stepping out onto the first floor of the hotel. She’d already tossed the trash down the trash chute but had come down to the first floor to collect the mail. While there were many permanent residents of the hotel who Canary would always see in passing, guests were always checking in and out of the hotel. Canary blinks. The pretty girl looking around the hotel in wonder, though… She got the distinct feeling that she wasn’t a guest staying here, Canary sensing an aura of innocence about the girl. Their eyes met, the pretty girl beaming at her. Canary giggles internally, flashing the girl a polite smile.

“Alluka!”

The girl reacts to the name, Canary watching as she looked over her shoulder. Canary looked away from the girl and up into the face of a handsome man, a mixture of irritation and concern apart of his features.

Alluka makes it hard for him to be stern but it’s relatively easy for him to be stern at the moment, Killua’s hands crossed over his chest as he glared down at his little sister, the younger girl’s head bowed. “Alluka, you know I don’t like it when you go off on your own. It’s not safe.”

Alluka’s small hands turn into frustrated fists. “But Big Brother, I’m not alone!” When she looks up at him, there’s defiance in her eyes. “Nanika’s _always_ with me!”

Killua sighed.

“And besides, I’m _seventeen_!” Alluka exclaims. “I’m not a kid anymore!”

Alluka was, of course, speaking in terms of Earth years. But it didn’t matter how old she got. She’d always be his kid sister. “Alluka—” He’d only briefly glanced away from Alluka and at the woman standing not too far from him and his sister but then Killua did a double take, inhaling sharply and eyes going wide. …It’s her. It’s the woman from his dreams.

Alluka blinks, tilting her head to the side at her suddenly being given no attention from her older brother. She looks over her shoulder and at the pretty woman with an even prettier smile.

This man’s stare was…_intense_, so intense that Canary couldn’t help swallowing, couldn’t help feeling a bit intimidated. Did he, perhaps, recognize her from somewhere? Could that be the reason for his staring? Maybe they went to the same university but Canary feels she’d know if they did because he’s _extremely_ attractive.

“Alluka.”

Alluka glances back at the taller man, his eyes still on the woman behind her, despite him having just addressed her.

“Let’s go,” was all her older brother said, holding his hand out for her to take, which Alluka begrudgingly accepted.

As Canary watches the girl and the man depart toward the door, the girl looks back at her one more time, smiling at her.

He’d always been able to tell when Alluka was asleep by her breathing and by the way it was steadying, he’d say she was about a minute or two away from unconsciousness. Rubbing circles into her shoulder with his thumb, Killua says, “I said we’d be leaving this place tomorrow but I change my mind… Let’s stay a little while longer.”

Alluka opens her eyes, her brother’s heartbeat in her ear, looking up at the man. “What made you change your mind?”

He hasn’t been able to stop thinking about her ever since seeing her for the first time outside of his dreams, hasn’t been able to stop thinking about the way her dark skin looked so soft, about her full lips and those gentle grey eyes that made his heart skip a beat. “…No reason.”

**Author's Note:**

> To all who made it to the end of the fic, I hope y'all enjoyed it.:) Feedback of any kind is very much appreciated.:)


End file.
